Comptine de l'Enfer
by Mayuko0o0
Summary: Depuis le début, ce pouvoir est un fléau, depuis toujours il ne disparait pas. Sans lui, il serait impossible de survivre. Pourtant, cette fois, Doméki ne peut rien faire ou peut-être ? Couple, Doméki/Watanuki, c'est un yaoi.


_Titre : Comptine de l'Enfer_

_Raiting : T_

_Couple : Doméki/Watanuki_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais aux magnifiques mangakas de Clamp._

_Attention : C'est une fiction Yaoi en deux chapitre, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, merci._

_Résumé : Depuis le début, ce pouvoir est un fléau, depuis toujours il ne disparait pas. Sans lui, il serait impossible de survivre. Cette fois, Doméki ne peut rien faire ou peut-être ?_

_**Comptine de l'Enfer :**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Sombrer chaque nuit**_

_Je ne m'entends plus,_

_Je ne me retrouve plus…_

_L'ombre s'accroche à moi,_

_Elle me fait sombrer._

_Je m'effondre dans le néant._

_C'est étroit, je me sens seule perdu dans l'enfer._

Réveillé en sursaut, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, il respire difficilement. Son cœur bat à une vitesse anormale et son esprit divague légèrement. Il s'assaille dans son lit, le visage entouré par l'étoc de ses mains. Il tente vainement de cacher les gouttes salées qui dévalent sur ses joues. Cette nuit encore, il n'a pu fermer l'œil sans entendre cette triste comptine. Elle l'accable de plus en plus, transformant son sommeil en cauchemar. Chanté par la voix d'un enfant, cette mélodie ne semble jamais vouloir se terminer. Elle se répète encore et encore.

Il se rallonge lascivement sur ses draps trempés, espérant évacuer la peur qui le ronge. Ses pensées se mette à dériver et elles se rejoignent toutes vers Doméki. Le médium ce met à souhaiter qu'il soit là pour l'aider à comprendre ses rêves. C'est étrange, bien trop étrange. Le temps passe et il ressent de plus en plus l'envie de l'avoir près de lui. Il l'apaise lorsque les esprits l'harcèlent, il le rassure lorsque son monde s'écroule.

Cependant, il ne peut qu'éprouver un sentiment de haine à son égard. Il ne supporte pas son regard inexpressif, il a l'impression de lui inspirer du mépris. Chaque fois qu'il parle, Doméki le traite d'imbécile. Chaque fois qu'il a peur, il se moque ouvertement de sa faiblesse. Ce n'est pas un ami, ce n'est qu'un simple protecteur. Une personne qui le protège par dépit, qui s'occupe de lui par pitié.

Watanuki se sent inutile, même lamentable. Il attire des problèmes à l'archer. Il se met en danger, il flirte avec la mort et Doméki risque sa vie pour le sauver. C'est un cycle sans fin. Il ne peut pas s'aventurer dehors comme un simple humain. Il attire le désespoir et la douleur des fantômes. Ils s'accrochent à lui, le trainent dans la noirceur sans qu'il est le pouvoir de réagir. Il a l'impression que son existence lui échappe. C'est comme s'il était un pantin entre les mains du destin.

Le médium dépose une main tremblante sur son œil ou plutôt sur celui de l'archer. Il est le signe de sa faiblesse. Doméki lui a fait ce cadeau et personne ne peut mettre fin à cet étrange lien. Cette fois là encore, son ennemi a donné de sa personne, c'est une défaite de plus.

_Le miroir est le reflet de l'âme._

_Ce que j'y vois me ressemble._

_Floue, noire, difforme, chaotique…_

_Je ne supporte plus cette image,…_

_Le briser, l'écraser, le souiller, le réduire en cendre…_

_Il me rappelle ton existence._

Il fait tellement sombre, il est presque impossible de distinguer l'endroit. C'est une pièce dans laquelle des meubles poussiéreux s'accumulent en désordre. On y distingue un canapé et un vieux piano à queue. Il fait froid ici, un froid à glacer le sang. Le jeune Watanuki s'avance prudemment en ces lieux. Alors qu'il marche dans le couloir, sous ses pieds, un miroir brisé craque. Il se baisse et constate avec horreur du sang séchés sur les bords d'un éclat. Il allait le prendre en main quand,…

Secoué brutalement, Watanuki s'extirpe de sa torpeur. Il est dans la salle de classe, les bras croisés sur son bureau, sa tête appuyé contre ceux-ci. Sa vision semblait tellement réelle, il sent encore un frisson le parcourir. Il referme les yeux quelques instants pour se remettre de cette sensation désagréable. Il voudrait tellement dormir. Soudain, une pression s'accentue sur son avant-bras. Il se tourne vers la source de sa légère douleur et tombe nez à nez avec le visage fermé de Doméki. Il soupire bruyamment, il avait tout sauf envie de discuter avec lui. Il voulait plutôt le fuir.

« Les cours sont finis. » S'exclame l'archer.

« Laisse-moi ! » Hurle presque le cuisinier.

« Arrête de hurler imbécile ! » Dit Doméki en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! »

« … »

« Pars ! Pars maintenant ! Prends ton bentô et disparais ! »

Doméki hésite, il reste là, debout sous le regard noir du cuisinier. Exaspéré par l'attitude bornée de l'exorciste, Watanuki se lève. Il tourne le dos à l'archer et s'engouffre dans le couloir bondé de monde. Il a laissé le déjeuné de Doméki sur son bureau mais l'archer le sait, il ne mangera pas avec lui cette fois.

« Je me demande ce qui lui arrive… » Souffle un peu dépité Doméki

_Je ne m'entends plus,_

_Je ne me retrouve plus…_

_L'ombre s'accroche à moi,_

_Elle me fait sombrer._

_Je m'effondre dans le néant._

_C'est étroit, je me sens seule perdu dans l'enfer._

Une nouvelle nuit et une nouvelle vague de peur. Assis sur les lattes de bois de la terrasse, Watanuki observe avec attention les étoiles. La nuit est claire et il est bon de savourer la fraîcheur du vent. Cependant, malgré cette vision idyllique, le jeune médium se demande si sa réaction face à l'exorciste n'était pas exagérée. Il n'a pu réprimer sa colère, il ne supporte plus la présence répété de Doméki.

« Tu te tracasses trop mon petit Nuki. » Soupire une voix derrière lui.

« Yuko, je,… »

« Je le sais déjà, je sais tout de l'avenir. »

« Et vous ne pouvez rien me dire. »

« Tu comprends vite… »

« … »

« Et pour ton ami ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami, il n'a que du mépris moi. »

« Tu es bien naïf. »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être. »

« Un jour tu comprendras surement. »

« … »

« Va te reposer et reste ici, tu seras surement mieux dans la boutique pour dormir. »

« Merci. »

« De plus, tu n'iras pas au lycée demain, ce serait une erreur. »

« Mais… »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Une fois encore, il se retrouve à cet endroit. Le temps semble ralentir, les minutes se rallongent inlassablement. Il est devant une porte entrebâillée, elle bouge, s'ouvrant et se refermant. La mélodie d'une boîte de musique sort timidement de la chambre. Cette chansonnette, c'est celle qui le fait frissonner. Soudain, alors qu'il allait entrer, une voix enfantine se met à accompagner la musique.

_Désarticulés, déshumanisé, débridé,…_

_Poupée de tissue, je suis devenue._

_Mes membres me tiraillent._

_J'ai froid seule._

_C'est encore pire que la mort. _

Un horrible sentiment tiraille l'âme du jeune médium. Il se met à trembler, à claquer des dents. Il doit faire un choix, s'obliger à se réveiller ou aller plus loin dans son investigation. Un dilemme difficile à dénouer et pourtant, il entre déjà dans la pièce. Personne n'est là, il n'y qu'une petite poupée assise sur une chaise à bascule. Watanuki s'avance avec la ferme attention de se saisir de cet étrange jouet. Il est surement l'explication, il fait partit de la comptine, il doit être la clef.

La main tendue, avec horreur, il aperçoit des estafilades se creuser sur son poignet. Le sang se met à couler. Watanuki hurle, il compresse la blessure mais rien n'y fait, le liquide coule toujours. Il tombe à genoux et se plante des débris de verre dans les jambes. C'est l'enfer, le pire des enfers. Il est entouré de miroirs brisés et la salle se met à tourner. Il n'arrive jamais à percevoir son reflet.

La poupée se laisse tomber de la chaise et se dresse sur ses fines jambes. Elle ressemble étrangement à une petite fille, ses boucles dorées ont l'air si douces, sa peau à l'air si fraiche. C'est incompréhensible. Elle se met à la hauteur du médium et pose sa petite main sur ses cheveux avant de les tirer fermement.

« Tu es venu souffrir avec moi ? Tu veux briser un miroir ? »

« Qui es-tu ? »Souffle le médium.

« Moi ? Qui je suis ? Je ne sais pas. »

« Aïe ! »

« Tu as mal ! Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? »

« Je ne t'appelle pas, c'est elle qui t'appelle ! »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire ! Je ne veux pas jouer à ça ! »

« Attend ! »

_Le reflet du miroir,_

_Ce n'est pas moi…_

_Le reflet que je vois, _

_Il ne me convient pas…_

« Watanuki réveil toi ! Watanuki ! » Hurle presque l'archer en secouant son ami.

« Hum…Arg.…»

« Tu saignes ! Watanuki, tu saignes, réveille toi ! »

Le cuisinier a tellement mal, il ne peut pas bouger. Il sent son sang glisser sur son corps. Il ouvre doucement les yeux tombant sur ceux inquiets de l'archer. Il tente d'articuler des mots mais rien ne sort, la souffrance le rend muet.

« Watanuki, tu m'entends ! Il faut que tu te lèves ! »

La voix de Doméki est lointaine, elle ne l'atteint pas bien. Cependant, avec le plus grand mal du monde, il pousse sur ses bras pour s'assoir contre le mur le plus proche. Il couvre ses draps blancs de sangs, il ouvre encore plus ses plaies.

« Laisse-moi regarder. » Continue Doméki.

Telle une marionnette, le médium se laisse tomber dans les bras de son vis-à-vis. La tête placé sur son épaule, il respire bruyamment, presque en état de choc.

« Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite ! » Hurle l'exorciste.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine Doméki, je vais le laisser entre les mains de Moru et Moro, elles vont le soigner. » Coupe calmement la sorcière des dimensions.

« Mais… »

« Toi aussi, fais-moi confiance. Et suis moi, nous devons discuter. »

Avant même d'avoir entendu sa réponse, elle lui tourne le dos se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la terrasse. Une fois à l'air libre, elle attraper vivement sa pipe et l'allume. Le goût du tabac l'emmène vers un autre horizon, il la calme. Derrière elle, Doméki s'impatiente.

« Je ne peux rien faire ? »

« Quand il s'agit de Watanuki, tu peux toujours changer les choses… »

« Hum… »

« Les blessures sont graves mais rien n'est encore impossible »

« Il souffre… »

« C'est hélas indispensable. »

«… »

« Mais toi aussi fais attention, la souffrance t'atteint. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Ne fais pas comme lui, ne te voile pas la face. »

« Expliquez-moi au moins ce qu'il se passe. »

« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. »

« Encore un esprit ? »

« Plus que cela, c'est une âme en passe de devenir un démon. »

«Pourquoi s'en prend-elle lui ? »

« Pour elle, Watanuki est la clef de sa transformation. »

« C'est-à-dire ?! »

« Elle doit le tuer pour se damner. »

« Comment ? »

« Au travers de la souffrance, l'âme d'un mort se noircit. Elle se ronge, encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que la dernière once d'humanité s'échappe. Après, c'est une histoire de mutation, il faut passer le pas du meurtre et se nourrir de l'essence d'un être pure. Qui mieux que Watanuki peut combler cette faim ? »

« Je dois la détruire. »

« Tu ne le peux malheureusement pas. Lors de cette phase l'attente, le semi-démon procède presque un pouvoir illimité. »

« Il va mourir ! »

« Ce n'est pas encore sûre, tout dépend de Watanuki. »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser seul ! »

« Je sais…Seulement, tu ne pourras qu'être là. »

« Je serai là. »

« J'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. »

Doméki crispa ses poings jusqu'à blanchir les jointures de celles-ci. Ce sentir inutile, c'était l'impression qui le rongeait au plus profond de lui. Rester debout, dehors, rester sans agir, il ne pouvait pas tenir. Sans même accorder un dernier regard à la sorcière des dimensions, il s'engouffra dans la boutique, bien décidé à rejoindre son ami endormit.

_Je ne m'entends plus,_

_Je ne me retrouve plus…_

_L'ombre s'accroche à moi,_

_Elle me fait sombrer._

_Je m'effondre dans le néant._

_C'est étroit, je me sens seule perdu dans l'enfer._

Petite fille seule, marchant en rond dans une pièce sombre, c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. La haine la ronge, elle n'appelle que le sang. Se nourrir, dévorer une âme pure, rien que cette idée la fait saliver. Elle se met a tournoyé sur elle-même faisant volé les lambeaux de sa robe. Sous peu, elle sera plus complète, elle sera plus proche de l'enfer. Stoppée nette dans sa danse, elle ricane à gorge déployée, le malheur d'un être humain est si enivrant.

Il est temps, elle va aller le chercher. C'est tellement facile de l'attirer à elle, chaque fois, il se ferme un peu plus dans ce monde irréel. Elle passe dans le couloir puis, s'arrête nette, encore ce miroir, il ne cesse de régénérer. Elle est difforme, elle est si l'aide, sa peau se décompose et les lambeaux de chairs se mettent à tomber de ses joues. Rageusement et avec un peu de désespoir, elle brise pour une énième fois la surface réfléchissante.

Anna, Anna, la petite poupée, elle doit la retrouver. Elle est la seule, celle qui l'apaise. Ses petites boucles d'ors lui rappellent celles que sa mère lui brossait. Tant de souvenirs, tant de malheurs retenus dans un seul jouet.

« Papa, tu ne peux plus nous faire de mal, Anna est avec moi. »

Il appréhende l'entrer dans la chambre, sa main tremble pour la première fois, il ne se rappelle pas avoir subit un tel stress un jour. Après une longue inspiration, bien décidé à prendre ce sentiment dérangeant en main, il abaisse la poignée. L'atmosphère lourde de la pièce de prend à la gorge, il suffoquerait presque. Cependant, une seule chose importe, se retrouver au près de Watanuki, serrer sa main avec force et même surveiller sa respiration.

Plus le temps passe et plus un sentiment étrange s'empare de son cœur. Sa vie ne tourne plus que pour le jeune cuisinier. Ses pensées se rejoignent vers lui sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. C'est étrange, ça fait mal, ça serre son être. Chaque parole que Watanuki prononce abreuve ses journées monotones. S'il devait comparer sa relation avec le médium, il dirait simplement que sans Watanuki il n'aurait plus d'oxygène.

C'est alors que la pensée de sa mort effleure sa conscience. Il sent son estomac se retourner, les larmes monter à ses yeux. Jamais, jamais, jamais ! Ce simple mot martèle son esprit. Impossible, impossible, impossible ! C'est le mot qu'il voudrait hurler à pleins poumons.

Penché au dessus du jeune endormit, il s'efforce de retenir les gouttes salées qui menacent de se déverser sur ses joues.

« Crétin, si tu savais comme tu me donnes le mal. » Murmure désespérément l'archer.

Il agrippe avec violence la main de son ami, le contact est froid, doux, si ce moment pouvait durer toujours ce serait un rêve.

« Dom… » Un soupire glissé avec difficulté par le médium.

L'archer dépose un doigt sur sa bouche avec une immense délicatesse.

« Chut ! Ne parle pas. »

« Il y a pourtant tant de chose à dire avant que… »

La phrase est coupé, Watanuki ouvre les yeux au maximum, se soulève légèrement puis, brutalement retombe sur son oreiller. Il disparait à nouveau dans les limbes. Un voyage vers l'enfer qui n'aura peut-être aucun retour.

_Toi qui te noies pour moi._

_Toi qui mourras pour moi._

_La fin approche._

_Le dénouement commence à m'envoûter,_

_Ton sang va crier dans mes veines. _

Watanuki ne se pose plus de question, l'endroit ne change pas, l'atmosphère reste la même. Assis sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, le jeune médium ne bouge plus. La douleur brise encore ses mouvements et son cœur le martyrise bien plus. Il n'a pu dire tant de chose. Remercier Doméki ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit avant, mais cette fois, les remerciements lui avaient brulé les lèvres. S'il avait juste eut quelques secondes de plus, la barrière qu'il avait érigé entre lui et l'archer serait tombée.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne perçoit pas la triste mélodie qui commence à s'élever dans le couloir. La petite fille chante et elle approche de plus en plus de sa proie.

« Je ne m'entends plus…. »

Il perçoit légèrement l'intonation de la voie, dans sa tête, c'est l'approche de

« Je ne me retrouve plus… »


End file.
